Didanir Covenant
The Beginning At first, in it's early days, there was no name, there was no major plan. The small group consisted of a pair of siblings, Nyah and Dra'mian, fresh to the title of Lord, their apprentices, and their few allies. Eventually two more Sith would join leadership, Lords Vysaji and Elagabalus, each with their own story. The group kept to themselves, working together, traveling, and exploring, always seeking new knowledge available to them. In their journeys, they met all sorts of people, some who were already powerful, some who sought great power. Both, they thought, would make great allies. It wasn't until the small group had expanded to the point of being able to hold their own tiny fleet, a fleet that would grow dramatically in size as more and more Sith, Imperials, and unconnected organizations joined their numbers, that finally other Sith and Jedi began to take them seriously, began to see them as a legitimate threat. For quite some time, the group went on doing their own thing, with very minimal recruitment outside of those who would join for the perks of having someone on their side, or for their own gain. In time however, the group started to take on young force sensitives, teaching them the usual ways of the Sith, but also gaining loyalty. There wasn't much change in the group, or how things were run, until about ten years later, once both of the siblings and the two other Lords had moved from the rank of Lord to Darth and the group had grown and expanded so much that it could now be considered a threat. It was shortly after this time, when the group started turning too many heads, catching too much unwanted attention from the higher ranking Sith that they made the decision to divide from the Empire. Those among their numbers who were willing to depart from the Empire and their traditions were welcome to stay, those who were not either had to leave, or were at risk of being taken down by those who were still loyal. Now away from the watchful eyes of the Dark Council, the group could create their own ranks, their own ways and traditions. They became Didanir Covenant, respecting their roots, but focusing on their division. New arrivals became converts to the Covenant, rather than recruits to the Empire. If they wanted to stay then they needed to put aside any old allegiances or loyalties, and put all other connections behind them. Unless, of course, those connections were found to be useful... Syn-Shard Weapons After the growth from a small group to a Covenant, one of the siblings, a Darth named Nyah began a project with her brother of enhancing general weapons such as blasters, cannons, vibroswords, and even more unique weapons such as lightsabers. These general weapons would be enhanced by means of Phrik metal and synthesized crystals. The project name: Syn-Shard. With the knowledge that synthetic crystals sometimes offered the chance to overload a Jedi's natural lightsaber, the ex Darth, now Covenant Overlord, wanted to take this to a whole new level, and create a variety of weapons that would always overpower a Jedi's lightsaber, and Republic weapons. The down side? At the beginning the weapons would sometimes be very unpredictable, especially in the cases of firearms. As for the Syn-Shard lightsabers, rather then move with a fluid and skilled motion that would suggest the person was quite comfortable with their blade, the wielder would find themselves struggling to hold a connection to their weapon with the Force. This was always an area that the Overlord and her brother focused heavily on, wishing to perfect it. This was all done in the hope of using these weapons against fellow Sith, surprisingly enough. The Overlord did not like to know that there were powerful Sith above her, and with their Covenant still smaller than any major organization out there, she needed some insurance that they could not only hold their own in space, but planet side as well. However, in every plan, in every creation of new weapons, there is a testing phase, and in this case, the testing phase would be on the Republic and Jedi. With time and millions of credits, the project was looking up, and the first wave of field tests could begin. The Enemy The now Overlord, Nyah, her brother, their Covenant, could have attacked any Jedi, or Jedi group they wanted, but they decided to play it safe and attack where pirates were often known to try different, crazy ideas. Tatooine. The first test, the first attack, instantly got the attention of the Jedi. It wasn't just any one Jedi, it was a Jedi Praxeum by the name of Enclave of the Jedi, designed by Satele Shan herself. The battles between the Jedi and Sith, with the Jedi hunting for the Syn-Shard weapons and the Sith constantly looking for new locations to set up and sell early prototypes to Covenant loyalists, or those who wish to betray their side. One by one the Enclave took down most of the shops or factories that sold and crafted the prototype weapons until both Jedi and Covenant ended up in one of Nyah's biggest factories on Corellia. The factory was saved, but in the battle many of the Sith from the Covenant were lost. The battle was long, and intense. As far as many of them knew Nyah, their Overlord, was taken down by a skilled and powerful Mirialan. For now, the Covenant is run by Nyah's brother Dramian under the name of Sukith, as well as Vysaji, and Wed'anee known by Wraith. Together they form The Three, the leaders of the Covanent, with Sukith stepping in as Voice of the Overlord while their group sought ways to bring their Overlord back to life. This started what would be a long and drawn out battle between the Enclave and the Covenant, spanning at least two years before the war with Zakuul, then a few battles during said war. Now seven years later, the battle continues, always with new conflicts and adventures underway, until the day that one side could finally triumph over the other... Category:Covenant